Chatting with Swoop
Rewind is in uptown San Francisco, like he has been for a few weeks now, walking away from the harbor after a long day working. He's rather dirty and grimy from his efforts. Standing about a foot taller than a human is the cassetteformer known as Rewind. Your attention may just be drawn to his red face first as it stands out against the white of his helm and mask. Blue optics hold a certain curiosity to them; like everything fascinates him. His torso and waist arc black with gold accents upon both. Upper arms and lower legs are also black; whereas his lower arms and upper legs are white. If he happens to be in combat you would spot a silver rifle mounted on his forearm or held in his hand. Swoop's been bit bored today, other than the reconstruction there wasn't much to do it seemed. Swoop would be helping, as he's always willing to lend a helpful hand, but he was in a more adventurous mood currently and that could likely be detrimental to the reconstruction efforts. He flies over head and see the even blacker black tapebot and swoops down and perches on the side of a low building, looking almost like a brightly colored gargoyle. "Rewind have hard day?" Rewind was surprised to be greeted out of the blue like that, especially by the flying Dinobot. "Oh yeah, but a little hard work does the spark some good." he notes as he stops to look up at the pterodactyl.. or was it pterodon. He probably should look it up or have some dinosaur specialist explain the difference. "Though I sure do need some time in the wash racks." Robot Pteranodon watches you with bright blue optics as you ponder his species. "Could always dump ya in ocean. Would be quicker!" He says with child-like amusement at the thought of swooping down and tossing you into the pacific ocean for a bath. Rewind cocks his head at the suggestion and makes an effort to pull off a full body shiver, "Brrr! No thank you. Had enough of that today. I got salt water in places that would make Eject wonder if I became an Olympic swimmer." he states in good humor. Robot Pteranodon chuckles softly, though from the way his beak clacks is looks a bit creepy, But then he's the one to cock his head this time as something in your answer strikes him as odd. "If already had bath, why so filthy?" Rewind isn't bothered by the clacking beak really. Having a few beastial type cassettes as 'brothers' he is not bothered by anything animal like, just grew used to it. "Ah that's a story." he notes, knowing full well how much Dinobots love stories. "You see I was working near the ocean when the pile I was working on shifted suddenly. I did a rather impressive somersaulting down into the water. After I fished myself out of there, I just climbed back up to the pile and returned to work. Hence why I am dirty." Robot Pteranodon is a bit different then your brothers, as they aren't meant to be fearsome in their appearances, but it’s always good to have someone not bothered by his appearance for whatever their reason is. As expected he does perk up at the mention of a story, probably more than any other Dinobot, Swoop loves stories. More so if they involve feats of daring Heroic do, like Kup's, but any story will capture his attention. He nods and chuckles again as he listens. "Surprised returned to same pile. Could have slipped again." He says and then his expression brightens as he gets an idea only a Dinobot could get. Rewind Should learn how to swim better! Could help find speticons that way!" There is a gleam in his eye that looks like he's half tempted to toss you back into the ocean for 'swimming lessons'. Rewind chuckles to that, "Yeah well I was surprised to be honest, but the pile had to be dealt with and a human dealing with it wouldn't have survived the fall down it more than likely." he notes, rubbing at a dent on the side of his helm. "Not swimmers we need Swoop, its divers. Gotta be a special type of mech or femme to go deep into the ocean." Robot Pteranodon ohs softly, as he slumps a bit. So much for his brilliant idea. Rewind notes that body positioning, "But there is something you could do for me, if you don't mind. Could you perhaps give me a ride back to the base? Walking all that way is nice and all, but it’s not too often one gets to fly there and not be inside someone." Robot Pteranodon nods "Don't think you'd taste very good anyway." He replies with a grin and hops down from the building and glides closer so you can get on. Rewind cocks his head to that and chuckles, "Yeah I doubt you'd want to carry me in your beak there Swoop." he notes and waits for the Dinobot to get onto the ground. He moves to climb on Swoop's back near the neck where he could grab onto the back of the mech's head if need be. "Been wanting to do this for years." he murmurs. Robot Pteranodon says, "Rewind mentioned flying inside others, Only way to fly inside Swoop is for me to eat you." He says with teasing grin, explaining the logic of his comment as you climb onto his back." Rewind snickers at that obvious joke, "Well I for one am ever so glad you do not take things literally Swoop." the cassette notes and is fully settled in now, "I'm ready to go when you are." Robot Pteranodon nods softly, as he flaps his silvery wings and raises up into the sky, being careful not to go fast or steep and have his passenger fall off. He circles around one to both let his passenger have an aerial view of the city and to find right direction to go in. Rewind grips at the sides Swoop's neck with his legs, hands gripping the crest of his head. He enjoys the view while it's still viewable, after all the sun is setting and the lights of the city are coming on. Robot Pteranodon smiles some as he feels Rewind grip tightly to him, and heads off toward the base choosing the best route to give the historian a good view of the world as Swoop sees it while also getting back to base in a timely manner. Rewind can see the base coming up, certainly flying there on the Dinobot was much quicker than walking! "May as well land at the shuttle pad Swoop." he states loudly enough to be heard over the rush of the wind. Robot Pteranodon nods "Okay Rewind, Will do." He replies as he swoops down on to the shuttle pad. Slowing down before landing. Category:Logs